


This is it

by ScorbusChoseMe, ThisThingHere



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Freeform, M/M, POV Alternating, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-30 21:45:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10173005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScorbusChoseMe/pseuds/ScorbusChoseMe, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisThingHere/pseuds/ThisThingHere
Summary: Dreams become a reality for Albus and Scorpius, bringing them the fulfillment and happiness they have both craved; for so long.





	

Flowers bloomed and gently shook as the wind blew that Spring morning. Birds chipped in the background, the air smelling fresh, like that of nature while a black haired boy with emerald eyes gazed up at the sky, lying underneath a shady oak tree. It was a peaceful moment filled with silence. Just him and the gentle breeze that ruffled and styled his hair, playfully. 

Suddenly, a blond boy with grey eyes joined him. They sat, silently, simply enjoying each others company. Then the two looked at each other and it was times like these where word's aren't needed. Minutes passed and they still gazed at each other for no apparent reason other then getting lost in the moment. Enraptured by one anothers' eyes, the young men continued to stare. Words frozen in place on the tips of their tongues'. Neither sure how to begin but also not wanting to disturb the peaceful moment. Then finally the black haired boy gave a gentle clearing of his throat. 

Albus Potter smiled happily, breathing in the scent of the air that separated them by a few feet. "Spring is my favorite season. I love it so much." He loved the mixture of cold and hot, balance. Reaching beside him, he plucked a dandelion from the grass and blowing it toward Scorpius, he noted how the seeds danced in the air; like a ballerina preforming a pirouette, beautiful and graceful. Then realizing the other was watching him, he blushed and a laugh escaped from him. "I am sorry."

Scorpius sneezed as the flower parts ticked his nose, returning a smile. "Don't be sorry. You were just having fun. It's all good." If it were anyone else, hell would break loose. Albus was an exception to almost anything, just because.

Both stood up and walked to the black lake, sitting on deck. Today was truly magnificent in endless colors. On another note, they were alone which made a huge difference. Scorpius stared at his reflection in the water. "I like when it's just you and I. I'd rather be with only you because it makes me forget the world around me." Scorpius paused for a second before continuing. "If I have to pick anyone to live the rest of my days with, I'd choose you in a heartbeat." He confessed while making direct eye contact.

Hearing those words brought music to Albus' ears in way's he'd never expected. "We have to get used to the fact neither of us is leaving the other, even by force." A sudden urge to scoot closer hit Albus like a tidal wave. He felt temptation building. Following his instinct was, he felt, the wiser choice. Before he could process every thought, he subconsciously sat closer to Scorpius.

Aware of their closeness, Scorpius jumped unable to move. Two shoulder's of best friends touched causing chills throughout the blond's body. He rubbed his palms together, feeling nervous.

Nothing else mattered for the time being. Finally, Scorpius spoke. "You have a way of making me feel a certain way. I can't explain it. I am not complaining." He bit his lips, hoping the other boy did not notice otherwise things might happen.

"Are you trying to tell me something?" Albus raised his eyebrows. He was suspicious.

"I don't think so unless you hear what you want to hear." Scorpius nudged his shoulder, playfully.

Albus shook his head. "Just wondering. That's all. Why? I can't ask questions now?"

"I think you were expecting a different answer to be honest." The blond boy teased.

Denial seemed to always work for the most part. "I have no idea what you are talking about, Scorpius." Albus chuckled at the thought.

Sighing deeply, Scorpius took his best friends hand interlacing their fingers. "Tell me how you feel." He gave his friend's hand a squeeze.

Sometimes, telling the truth is the best alternative. "You are holding my hand and neither of us is letting go. I wonder why." The black haired boy glanced down at the joined hands and back at Scorpius.

"I guess we will never know." Scorpius said while stroking his fingers, absentmindedly. After realizing the extent he pushed himself, he quickly apologized. "I am sorry for all of the touching." Although, he didn't regret it.

Unfortunately, an alarm clock woke Albus from his sleep causing the dream to end. He placed a pillow over his head in frustration, screaming in it. "Why did I have to set my alarm?" He asked himself before shutting it off.

A knock on the door interrupted him. "Who is it?" He asked, pillow still over his head. Only if alarm clocks didn't exist. He hated alarm clocks, such distractions.

"Scorpius! May i come in?" He asked politely waiting patiently by the door. Sharing the same dorm didn't mean walking inside whenever.

Albus hopped out of bed just to open the door for his blond friend. "You don't have to ask. We share the same dorm. Please enter." He stepped aside to make room.

Scorpius walked inside, closing the door behind him. "Thank you. It means a lot." Waking up earlier then Albus was a daily routine and each time, he'd return and ask permission to come back.

"Don't thank me. You are my best friend and I want you here." Albus smiled brightly. Having Scorpius around was pure sunshine.

"It's just a habit now. Maybe I will outgrow it." His reason for coming back was different compared to other times. Scorpius had a reason.

Scorpius and Albus stared at each other intensively, remaining still. Something passed between them that neither understood. Perhaps, they were blind and didn't want to face reality. An easy decision had it's merits. It was obvious what was occurring. Albus didn't have the slightest clue. Scorpius on the other hand, let's just say he picked up on the signs. Out of the two, he knew friendship didn't describe them. Not even by a long shot were they friends. On the surface, it appeared they are only friends. On the inside, they were beyond friendship.

"Who knows. Maybe you will outgrow it. It just depends." Albus bit on the sleeve of his shirt, clearly a wreck.

Scorpius stepped closer placing a hand on Albus' cheek. He gave his cheek light strokes. He knew what he needed to do. "You might hate me after this and you may not. I am sorry in advance." He knew it was now or never.

A first kiss was a big deal. As their faces inched closer with only a breath away, Scorpius airbrushed his lips on Albus' before fully on kissing him. Hands wrapped around Albus' waist pulling him closer. Both eyes shut closed while tender kissing was exchanged back and forth. They were lost in the moment. Albus put his hands around Scorpius's neck running his hands on the delicate skin. It was a kiss unlike any other. There was passion and that's saying a lot for a first kiss.

One thing was for sure, Albus was definitely addicted to Scorpius. He wanted all of him. Hesitantly, Albus gave Scorpius's top lip a lick to taste him and instantly, he couldn't have enough. He loved it. Scorpius responded back by allowing his tongue to slide in between the seal of Albus' lip. Their tongue's met for the first time, battling each other's for dominance. Scorpius sucked on the tip of Albus' tongue pressing their bodies together.

The kiss felt real and so right. Both boys craved each other so much, past the point of no return. There were sparks. Scorpius deepened the kiss, making it much more then either bargained for. He was undeniably into it and loved every second. It's as if a lighting bolt struck him as a wake up call to release all of the feelings he has for his best friend. Truth be told, he didn't mind, not one bit and why would he? He liked his best friend. There isn't anything wrong with that.

Sometimes, at the most unexpected places beyond anyone's control, a moment which changes everything becomes a turning point in a relationship. Scorpius's heart sped up. He wanted to kiss Albus for a long time and just knowing Albus feels the same awakened the soul in him. He knew he would never be the same again. He poured his heart and soul into the kiss to make it special. He didn't plan on stopping anytime soon. Everything happens for a reason. It just so happens him and Albus belong together.

After taking into consideration how much Albus means to him, Scorpius ran a hand through his hair locks thus kissing him deeply to the depths of insanity. He was very wrapped up in their kissing to a point he was running out of breath and needed to stop to regain his breathing. "I didn't want to stop. I needed to breathe. You have no ideas how much I love kissing you. I could do it forever and never ever get tired of it." His emotions were all over the place.

"Do it. I dare you. I rather be kissed by you with each passing second. You made my wish come true." With that being said, Albus resumed the kissing at full force like his life depended on it in a life or death situation. He pushed him on to the bed taking the top. After all, it was innocent kissing. He looked at Scorpius and his heart melted. He leaned down to whisper something in his ear, "I love you Scorpius and I always will. I want you to know." He gave his lips a peck.

Scorpius blushed saying, "I love you too Albus and I always will. I promise." He couldn't be happier even if he tried but trying with Albus was never a thing. Scorpius kissed back and it was the most natural thing in the world. He wanted to do it over and over again. As the one not in control, Scorpius knew how to make out regardless.

Albus pinned his hands down to the mattress as he kissed him. Had he known kissing Scorpius would feel this amazing, he would have done it sooner. Nonetheless, he cherished the kissing in case it were to never happen again, terrifying. He wanted to show how much he adores him. It wasn't easy holding back for the past couple years.

Their make out session continued for hours without end. Scorpius had swollen lips due to excessive kissing. He needed an explanation which will have to wait anyway. That was the furthest thought from his mind. He didn't want to think about it. He just wanted to kiss Albus all day and night. There is a chance, they could repeat it all over again if time allowed for it. He was eager to begin again and if he had to wait for a while, so be it. Albus was worth it.

"You are a keeper, Albus." Scorpius felt complete and a part of him wanted to outright ask Albus to be his boyfriend. As a matter of fact, he won't waste anymore time. He will just do it right now.

"For as long as you'll have me, Scorpius." Albus kissed the top of Scorpius's nose.

Scorpius took the biggest breath of his life. "Do you want to be my boyfriend, Albus? We don't have to pretend to be friends." He suggested hoping something good comes out of it.

Albus thought about it. "As long as we have an always, I'll be your boyfriend. I don't like pretending we are friends either." He smiled, delightfully.

"We will always have an always. I can't imagine my life without you in it." Scorpius kissed him, softly.

"We are officially boyfriends. What happens now?" He tickled behind his ear.

Scorpius giggled. "We allow our relationship to blossom."

"Lets not keep us private." Albus wanted the entire world to know him and Scorpius are boyfriends.

"I don't intend to hide us. Everyone deserves to know." Scorpius was lucky to have him.

Albus and Scorpius fell asleep next to each other, Scorpius's hands wrapped around Albus' waist.

Happiness is an understatement.


End file.
